One Direction Imagines
by CrazyDave1D
Summary: Just some One Direction imagines I wrote and didn't know what to do with, so i decided to put them up here :-) Including ones with Harry and Zayn, but i will put some more up soon :-)
1. Harry

Harry:

You walk up to the hospital, the very same one you have seen Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn enter just minutes before. After walking in; to the receptionist's desk and asking for directions for Mr. Styles' room, you stand in the elevator travelling upwards, questions running through your head: what was happening? Had I really just met _Harry Styles_? Was he going to be ok? With these questions still unanswered the elevator stops and the doors open. Stepping out, you see one room in particular in guarded with 2 large men in black suits. Your heart sinks as you realize it must be Harry's room and hope of seeing him again slowly fades. You try to casually walk up to the room with the security guards outside. As you approach, you soon notice that the boys (except for Harry) behind them sitting on chairs. Luck seems to be in your favor as they recognize you and silently motion for you sit on the spare chair next to Zayn. Beside him sits Liam who put his hands on the knee of the two lads sitting next to him. They all share worried glances but still haven't said a word since you arrived.

After a few long minutes of silence, staring at the ground, a nurse opens the door and tells you that you may come in now. The other boys stand up but you stay sitting, thinking it would be better if you let them talk to their sick friend first without you interrupting. When the other three have walked into the room, Niall turns, noticing you haven't moved. "Come on, you can come too!" He is trying to sound happy but you can see through it easily.

You walk in the room and a wave of sadness hits you. The rest of the boys are crowded round Harry's bed and you walk closer. There are many wires coming from his arm and one from his nose. He is conscious but only just. He looks weak and, although his eyes are open, they are drooping and it looks like a struggle for him to keep them open. Harry looks at you when you enter the room and you join the circle around the bed, standing by his side.

"So, how are you feeling?" Louis asks he voice breaking slightly as he fails to contain his emotions.

"To be honest, like death," Harry replies jokingly, trying to brighten the mood.

Zayn leans down and hugs him gently trying not to disturb any wires. "It'll be alright mate." He says a single tear running down his face as he pulls away.

Harry, who seems to have gained slightly more strength, looks around the boys to you, who he sets his gaze on. "Thank you," he sighs "god knows what would have happened to me if you hadn't been there. What was your name?" He asks.

"Y/N," you replied shakily; firstly because of the state he's in and secondly because you're talking to _Harry flipping styles_!

"Well thanks Y/N. You know, you probably saved my life." He tries to push himself up towards you but he's still very weak. You wonder at first what he's trying to do. Then it hits you and your heart starts to beat 100 times faster. You lean your face towards his as your lips touch his soft pink ones. You kiss him gently and he relaxes back on the bed. After you pull away, you turn to the other boys, remembering they were there.

"Um… should we go now or…?" Louis asks awkwardly turning to exit the room.

"Nooo don't leave me boo bear" Harry cries and you all laugh, everyone joining him back at the bed and staying there for the rest of the afternoon …

**A/N This is my first story on here so if you have read it, thanks :-) ****Just add your own name in the parts where it says Y/N!**

**The idea for this came to me during a science exam that counted towards my final grade - yeah i need to start concentrating more in class!**

**If you like it - follow/favorite would be great :D , if you don't - constructive criticism is welcomed too, just leave a comment in the Reviews!**

**But anyway, hope you enjoyed it and Thanks x**

**Don't worry, there are more 1D imagines in the next chapters ;) and if you have and suggestions/requests, tell me and i will try to make you happy :-)**


	2. Zayn

Zayn:

You walk up the familiar driveway towards the apartment you have visited so many times recently. After knocking on the door you hear an unmistakable Irish accent call out, "I'll get it." The door opens and you see Niall. "Hey Y/N" pulls you into a friendly hug then leads you into the living room where Louis, Liam and Harry are seated, sharing one sofa.

"Where's Zayn" you ask them as they come over to greet you with a hug. At first it was hard to believe any of it but, even when it became a regular occurrence, you know that you would never get used to the feeling of being this close to the members of One Direction.

"He's in the kitchen cooking dinner" Liam replies as Harry comes over to you wrapping his arms around you. His hands start to wander downwards and you hear someone behind you.

"Hey!" He's not talking to you, instead calling out warningly to Harry. You whip your head round to see Zayn standing in the doorway. You walk towards him, smiling, and he takes a few steps forwards. He kisses you gently on the cheek and pulls you into a tight hug lasting for a few moments longer than the rest of the boys. He pulls away, the comfort of being in his arms leaving you. Zayn leads you to the spare couch and sits you down next to him, dropping his arm over your shoulder.

"So what have you been cooking?" You ask him.

"You'll find out." He says mysteriously.

After a few minutes of chatting Zayn goes into the kitchen to finish preparing his meal. You all sit around the large table eating a delicious plate of roast pork, expertly cooked by Zayn. You talk about things like the boy's next tour and new album.

Once you have finished, you return to the living room while Zayn finishes clearing up.

"So are you like … um … Zayn's girlfriend now?" Niall asks awkwardly after a few minutes of silence.

"Umm … well, he hasn't officially asked me yet, so …" you trail off unsure what else to say.

"Well don't worry. He really likes you, you're all he talks about." Louis said whilst spreading his legs across both Liam and Harry's laps.

"Thanks, I-" You stop when you hear the floorboard creak to your right and turn to see Zayn shifting around awkwardly, standing just inside the door. He seems to gather himself up enough to walk over to you with confidence. He kneels by your feet and takes your hands in his, holding them in your lap. He looks up at you with his beautiful brown orbs. You feel your face get hotter and know you must be blushing.

"Y/N, from the first time we met I knew there was something between us, I just didn't know if you felt the same way. I didn't want to rush you into things you weren't ready for. But I would love it if you gave me the honour of being your boyfriend" Zayn pauses slightly to take a breath "I love you" he adds. You smile brightly and he looks up at you expectantly. You take his face in your hands and lower you lips to his, kissing him gently. He puts his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him as you move you hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. You pull away after a short while, still holding onto his shoulders.

"I love you too" you say and he gives you a quick peck on the lips, which is better than any reply he could have said. The other boys start cheering and soon you are all gathered in a group hug, laughing happily.

You stay for the rest of the evening, before going home and dreaming of all the times to come with Zayn …

**A/N thanks for the views/follows/favorites - means a lot 3**

**I really like this Imagine - probably my favorite out of all the ones I've written!**

**Love you guys and thanks for reading, and don't forget to R&R ;)**


	3. Ziam

Hey there :D Like Ziam? Want to read my fanfic? Well here it is!  
story/3742418-i-want-to-be-loved-by-you-ziam (just add the wattpad web address bit before (or just visit my profile, the full link is there :D ))

Here is the summary: 'Zayn loves Liam but is scared to tel him. When he finally gathers the Courage to do so, how will Liam respond? Will it be 'Happily ever after' for the couple, or will Zayn's rejection lead to his world coming crashing down around him? - Ziam Slash fic'

It was removed from here but it is on wattpad. Please read it as pretty much no-one else has :( but i would love some feedback on it! Thanks x

In case you didn't notice, this isn't actually a chapter - just trying to promote my fanfic as not many people have seem it! It got quite a few good reviews when i posted it on here but then it got removed :(


End file.
